Feelings
by Jobastre
Summary: Holly, Gail and Nick after 5x06.


**_Hello! This is a little OS about a show me to love. It's after episode 6. My favourite characters are: Dov and Chloe, Holly and Gail, I have a weak for Oliver and Chris. I also like Andy and Sam, But their story was too predictable since the day one. Then for my fic I've chosen Gail and Holly, because they seem to have been aside in season 5… at least until now. So… enjoy your reading, and sorry about my English but it is not my first language. ;)_**

**XXX**

Gail and Nick were sitting opposite each other, writing their reports about their day patrol. It was then that Nick decided to end the silence that reigned between them.

-Did you really mean what you said just now?

Gail raised the nose of her sheet and stared at him with an interrogative look.

-You know when you asked me to accompany our suspect for him to dress accentuating your request with the phrase "I don't do boys anymore."

-Hmm ... let me think ... if I told you ... what do you care? Gail said while returning to her paperwork.

-Come on Gail! We've known each other for ages.

-So what? Oh yeah ... I just realized! I'm stupid! You wonder if I changed my sexual orientation because you cheated on me with Andy and then broke up with me? Hey man ... don't give you as much importance, ok!

Nick looked at his ex-girlfriend with a small smile.

-Don't worry about my ego it goes well.

-Great! The debate is closed then.

But Collins did not hear it that way and wanted to know if the woman he almost married one day had really changed at this point.

-Gail ... we know each other since... what ... since high school. We almost got married ...

-Thanks to remember me that you almost left me at the altar!

-I know ... and I'm sorry about that as I'm sorry I made you suffer with Andy. But you'll be always a part of my life and I will always take care of you because you are and will always be my friend. And also because I know you better than anyone and I know that right now you are suffering even if you continue to play hard with everyone. I know how you feel because ... because I feel the same way. Andy returned with Swarek and you have lost Holly. We both are in the same boat!

Gail looked at her co-worker and friend. She knew he was right and she hated it. But she also knew that as a friend he would always be there for her.

-Well ... okay ... what do you want to know? Gail sighed.

-Are you really disgusted at this point about guys to renounce about them forever?

-Yes ... no ... actually I don't know.

-How you don't know? Do you like women or not?

-I don't know if I like women or only THIS woman. That's why I'm not sure I can define myself as a lesbian. It is only Holly that makes me feel these things inside ... or at least made me...

A veil of sadness appeared on the face of the blonde who did not escape his friend.

-Do you want to talk about?

-There's not much to say. I believed in something that apparently did not exist.

-What do you mean?

-I fell madly in love with a woman for the first time in my life and all she did it was to have fun with me as long as it lasted. In short, she mocked me! And you know what is even worse, it is that I cannot turn the page! I miss her ... if you knew how I miss her ... Gail murmured more to herself than to Nick.

Nick stood up and knelt before Gail to take her in his arms.

-Finally, we would have had to stay together seen how we screw up our relationships! He joked.

He felt Gail relax and laugh at his joke slightly.

-Are you crazy? I have already given two times with you, I'm not willing to try a third time.

-And me... could you give me a second chance?

Gail stiffened at the sound of this voice she had not heard for several weeks. She turned to face the one who had not ceased to occupy her mind since their separation.

-Hey Holly! Nick says.

-Hello Nick!

-I'll let you, he announced while heading to the locker room. See you tomorrow Gail.

The blonde was frozen. She had not noticed the departure of her friend and she had not answered him.

-Is ... is that we can discuss?

Suddenly the blonde resumed all her composure.

-Why? It seems to me that you were very clear with your friends. You had fun, I had fun. So everything is ok!

Without further ado, she plunged nose in her report.

-Gail ... I beg you ... you know it is not true. I tried to explain it to you but you have not answered to any of my messages.

-…

-Gail! Please look at me!

-Why Holly?

-Why what?

-Why did you do that to me?

-Look at me, the brunette still begged, the voice broken by the tears she couldn't hold back.

Gail finally turned and faced Holly. Holly's eyes were on the verge of tears, but she managed to smile at this impetuous blonde who stood before her. Although this vision of the brunette ached, Gail forced herself to keep a expressionless face.

-Listen Holly ... Gail began.

-No! Please let me talk!

Gail raised her hands to heaven, showing some exasperation at this impromptu visit but ready to leave the brunette try to explain.

-I missed you so much!

-Holly...

-Don't! You promised to listen.

- ...

-That evening, I was awkward and I apologize. I would not have supported the version of Lisa by suggesting that you were merely a distraction for me. Because you are not and you never will be. But I was afraid Gail. Afraid to be for you a simple experiment, fun.

-WHAT? But Holly...

- Understand me! You were a hetero who had the broken heart for a second time in a short time. So yes ... as much as I knew what I felt for you, but I didn't know what you felt for me. So I played the game because I knew that for me it was too late, I fell in love. And it mattered little to me the time you would offer to our relationship I wanted to savor every second even if in the end I would burn my wings. And finally you're gone.

While Holly spoke, tears slowly flowed down her cheeks. She didn't care. All she wanted was that Gail understands that her feelings for her were real. She didn't want to lose her.

The blonde stood up from her seat and walked slowly towards the brunette. They were more than a few centimeters from each other. With her thumb Gail wiped the tears from Holly's cheek.

-I never played with you Holly. From the beginning I knew my feelings towards you but I didn't want to admit it. And Chloe and Sam were shot and it is at that moment that I realized that I had to live what I felt. I didn't want to waste time because you never know what will happen the next second of our lives. That night I called you and you came. You were the only one I wanted to have at my side, the only shoulder on which I wanted to cry. I wanted you Holly Stewart. And when I heard you tell Lisa that for the moment you had fun, it hurt me. I had never fallen in love with a woman and I think I'd never fallen in love with a man as I fell in love with you.

-Do you ... do you want to leave us a second chance?

The only response that Holly received was Gail's lips on hers.

**_Thank you to have reading my little story. Don't hesitate to leave me some reviews. _**


End file.
